haloroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lord Lycan
Hi Lord Lycan -- we are excited to have Halo Roleplay Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Halopedia Hi Lord Lycan! I've just linked this wiki from the Halopedia sidebar and sitenotice, so you should be flooded with users soon! It'd be great if we can maintain a relationship between our two wikis. Would you be ok with linking to Halopedia from your sidebar? Regards, [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] (talk) 08:03, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! It seems you manage to escape the wrath of the Inner Circle of HaloFanon. Seeing that this Wikia is new and in its first stage, I'll help you out with managing articles, etc. Hope to see you around here...and in HaloFanon...Tchao!! Subtank Hmm.... Just wondering, what does this wiki contribute to?H-107 Subtle Tank 13:25, 7 June 2008 (UTC) The Users are flooding in!! Just wanna give the heads up. Users are coming in and we have yet make a good organisation of the wiki. Maybe we should implement it by tomorrow? I can help with lots of Coding and stuff...H-107 Subtle Tank 18:13, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Hey I've been working on some basic templates and wondering what you think of them. You can view them here. Also, you may need to make some rules about the wiki to establish a good ground and reputation. Ask the Admins over at HaloFanon or Halopedia for help... 15:04, 8 June 2008 (UTC) It seems to have missing templates (This is beyond my area of expertise...sorry) needed to create an Infobox. If you manage to locate these templates, then I can start making a whole lot more!! 15:11, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco skin, you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . For the Monobook skin (Wikipedia skin), you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to . * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. There's also a weekly chat in the channel every Sunday to ask or answer questions or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo, RuneScape, and others) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. I've also included a template below to show when the next chat will be. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 23:42, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Taking care Seeing that you're not always around, I'll be taking care of the wiki for you. It would be easier if you can make me a bureaucrat of the wiki. This way, I can help block vandals when you're not around. See you soon... - H107SubtleTankCartographer 14:30, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Notice Halo...erm, Hello. I am H*bad a former administrator of Halo fanon and hopefully soon to be full administrator of Halo Fanon again. I would like to ask you to please put a template or just a link to cover up your main page. I would like to propose to you that you merge back with Halo Fanon again. This wiki, however, was created without asking the community of Halo Fanon. Halo Fanon covers a wide variety of ranges from creating stories, bios, RPing, etc. With this wiki, well it looks like its tried to a cornerstone of Halo Fanon. If this link isn't done within the next week or so, I will put the link on your Main Page for you. Thanks, H*bad (talk) Dark Hey, Unban me from the site, All I'm here to do is RP. Every Halo RP I join died. I'm sorry for what the others did, but I was not involved at all. I did get kinda pissed of when they did do what they did, and I could eat them. I did rant at them. Oh, and no one knows about your new site. Trust me, all is safe. Yours, Jaws. Love is Noise Love is these blues 22:27, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Bullshit, I say no. While Delta claims I helped him, all I did was have a week break of letting Siblings at computer, came back and found the site destroyed. Me Chatting with Ajax? Possibly my Sister. She loves being a asskiss to people to get on the good side of people, which pisses me off because it usually effects me someway. Yours, Jaws. There is one thing I would like you to consider: The fact that I have a laptop which only I am allowed to use. I can stop my sister from doing bad things and I know that only this computer will have the link to your fourms. So, Please, Reconsider. Hi. I was just wondering is there an RP site you guys don't want anyone knowing about? Because I wanna join a Halo RP but the one on the main page gives me a 606 error. Publius Enigma 07:03, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'd love to help out. =D Thank you! Publius Enigma 07:10, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I know, you don't like me and whatever, but what I ask of you is a small favour. You couldn't put http://z11.invisionfree.com/HaloRPG/index.php?act=idx. this back online could you? I want to see how I used to rp. Is that okay? Thanks Love is Noise Love is these blues 08:27, June 28, 2010 (UTC)